RHT-Octene process is based on dimerizing the n-butene in the feed to Octene selectivity and at low temperatures so as to get the maximum equilibrium conversions. The fixed bed reactors are used in this service in down flow or up flow mode (preferably down flow) in single phase or two-phase operation. The Fractionator is operated in the range of 75 to 100 psig. The side draws are taken where maximum amount of n-butene is present and are pumped to the reactor pressure. Reactors are operated in down flow or up flow mode and also are capable of single phase or two phase operation, and temperature of about 240 to 450 F (preferably 280 to 350 F) and pressure of about 250 to 450 psig in the reactor (preferably 370 400 psig) but consistent with equilibrium conditions based on the temperature so that the feed is not more than 10% in vapor phase, preferably in liquid single phase. The reactor effluent is sent to the Octene column for separation of octene and C4-S. The process is capable of taking ethylene feed directly to the reactor and converting it to the Octene-1. The reactor effluent is sent to the fractionator for separation of Octene-1 and other components.
The process is based on Zeolite catalyst application with multistage reactor design so as to get the best selectivity and yield at low cost. Octene-1 is used as co-monomer in the Polyethylene process.
C4 processing is a major requirement for both petrochemical and refiners. Though ethylene being the major building block in petrochemical chain and the Octene-1 being one of the co-monomer for the polyethylene, others being butene-1 and hexene-1. RHT has taken major interest in this area and is coming up unique configuration for the application at low cost and having the best selectivity and yields.
RHT has in figure shown another unique configuration by installing bulk catalyst in the column; details of this will be explained in sections where all the art is detailed as per the figures.